To characterize the type of bone disease and parathyroid gland function associated with decreasing kidney function. As the kidney function fails, many hormonal abnormalities develop. The level of parathyroid hormone (PTH) becomes elevated and the production of vitamin 1,25D by the kidney is decreased, causing serious side effects in bone information.